teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Letharia Vulpina/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEATON: Are you aware of what your abilities can do for others? ( ) : DEREK: That's all that was left of her. : PETER: Talia. : DEREK: I have to ask her something. ( ) : ALLISON: You can do this. ( ) : DEREK: Skinny, defenseless Stiles is the Nogitsune? : KIRA: Oh, my God! ( ) IKEDA'S HOUSE (JAPAN) : IKEDA: Why is it taking so long? : SHIGEKI: The doctor is on his way. He comes highly recommended... : IKEDA: irritably Did I ask for a professional reference? I asked why it was taking so long! That is a question of time, not quality of service. Do you think I would pay for an idiot to look at him? : SHIGEKI: No, Ikeda-sama. : IKEDA: Can any of you idiots tell me why he hasn't moved in twelve hours? : IKEDA: No? : IKEDA: Then where the hell is the doctor? : DEATON: Ikeda-sama, a kudite. "Ikeda, I apologize." : IKEDA: irritably Apologize if you can't do anything. : IKEDA: Have you worked with wolves before? : DEATON: Here and there. And what's our patient's name? : IKEDA: Yuki. : DEATON: Hello, Yuki... : DEATON: Now, what have you gotten yourself into, my friend? : DEATON: Has Yuki been around any unusual plants? Something that looks like moss? It would be bright green, almost neon. It's called lichen, and it's highly toxic. I need to know if Yuki has consumed any. : IKEDA: If he has the poison, just treat him. : DEATON: I'm sorry, but not without knowing the species. I need a sample. : IKEDA: It's in the garden. Shigeki, take him. : IKEDA: A puremono? Suremono ho do ho ga? Dem hera so no tai no de me vri nal ho ten aga? "What's wrong? What is it? In this world, there are a lot of problems!" : IKEDA: Superstitious idiots... FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, 1988 END FLASHBACK : IKEDA: Is this what you're looking for? FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, 1988 END FLASHBACK : DEATON: Hold this, please. : IKEDA: You really think Yuki got in here and ate this stuff? : DEATON: Actually, I think Yuki probably doesn't come anywhere near here. I doubt if you could even drag him in. Some part of him probably senses what happened here... : DEATON: To your father, and the Nogitsune possessing him... : DEATON: This particular lichen is called letharia vulpina-- "wolf lichen." They used it to poison wolves and foxes. They'd put out pieces of meat with crushed glass and bits of the lichen in it; the glass perforated the intestines of the animal so the vulpinic acid could reach the internal organs faster. : IKEDA: What did you do to my wolf??? : DEATON: Well, I didn't poison him with lichen... : DEATON: But, I did give him a powerful paralytic agent... The same one I put on that jar. : IKEDA: Kanima... : DEATON: I guess we both know a few things, Ikeda-''sama''. : DEATON: Born out of the blood of a Nogitsune, this lichen is quite special-- more powerful than you know. : IKEDA: weakly What... What are you going to use it for? : DEATON: There's a Fox hiding inside a teenage boy... and I'm going to poison it. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : KIRA: Oh, God! : KIRA: shouting Get back! Everyone get back! Everyone get back! : ISAAC: Allison! : ALLISON: Isaac! : DEREK: Isaac? : DEREK: He's not breathing... : DEREK: Scott, he's not breathing! MCCALL HOUSE : DEREK: voiceover He's not breathing... Scott, he's not breathing! FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, THE PREVIOUS NIGHT : NOSHIKO: I saw what you did! Now is not the time for anybody else to see. END FLASHBACK FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, THE PREVIOUS NIGHT : PARRISH: Two people said they saw Stiles' Jeep leave the hospital. : STILINSKI: Someone needs to find him-- now. : RAFAEL: Is it me, or was this cut? : RAFAEL: Tell the others to keep an eye out for sabotage. END FLASHBACK : DEREK: voiceover You have to tell Stilinski. You have to tell him what's really wrong with Stiles. : SCOTT: Any news? : MELISSA: They're still looking for him. It's past the forty-eight hour mark, but I guess if anyone's going to be missing for two days and turn up just fine, it's Stiles... : SCOTT: What about Isaac? : MELISSA: Maybe we should go by the hospital before school. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Sheriff? : STILINSKI: Yeah... : PARRISH: He just needs your signature. It's just printer cartridges and stuff, batteries for the next blackout... : PARRISH: Not a bad idea, considering the number of electrical problems in this town. : RAFAEL: I know you're a bit preoccupied at the moment... : STILINSKI: What is it? : RAFAEL: This might sound strange, but have you had any issues with Yakuza? : STILINSKI: frowning Japanese mafia? : RAFAEL: Specifically, a guy named Katashi. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: Have you been here all night? : ALLISON: Yeah... They won't let me see him because I'm not family. I told them he doesn't have any... : MELISSA: He's got us... : MELISSA: And I've got a key card. : MELISSA: Be quick. : ALLISON: I thought he'd be healing by now. : SCOTT: So did I. : ALLISON: Is he in pain? : SCOTT: panting It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain. : ALLISON: Did Stiles really do this? : SCOTT: Whatever's controlling him did it-- whatever's inside him. : ALLISON: Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him? : SCOTT: I'm working on it... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: sighing The thing is, in all of the stories, Kitsune are tricksters. They're mischievous. They don't really get caught up in right or wrong, or even understand it. : SCOTT: What's that mean? It's just doing this for the hell of it? : KIRA: No. There's something else I found. If you offend a Nogitsune, it can react pretty badly. : SCOTT: How do you offend a Nogitsune? : KIRA: I don't know... But, if it's doing something this bad? Then someone really, really offended it. : COACH: Listen up! Anybody catches the slightest glimpse of Stilinski, you contact the first available teacher-- got it? : COACH: Got it??? : TEAM: Yes, Coach... : COACH: There's a card on my desk for Isaac Lahey, and every one of you losers is not only going to sign it, you're gonna write a personal message so profound and deep, it's gonna bring a tear to Coach's eye! Who's first? : COACH: Ah, Danny! That's how you do it, buddy! Keep it PG. : AIDEN: No Stiles, no demonic ninjas. : ETHAN: Things are getting too quiet. : SCOTT: Yeah, I know... Yeah, it's making me nervous, too. : ETHAN: Do you guys hear that? : SCOTT: It's an emitter. One of Argent's. : ETHAN: It's coming from the basement. : VOID STILES: Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God, it's me. : ETHAN: RAWR! : SCOTT: Wait, stop! : ETHAN: RAWRRRR! : SCOTT: I said, stop! : AIDEN: RAWRRRR! : SCOTT: RAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR! : VOID STILES: It's me, Scott. I swear it's me. I don't know where I've been the last two days, or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise. : ETHAN: You know what happened at the hospital? : VOID STILES: I know more than that... : VOID STILES: You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red? That's my handwriting. I know I did this. I'' caused the accident. : VOID STILES: And everything in this bag? It's all stuff that could be part of something bigger. : ETHAN: ...What the hell have you been up to? : VOID STILES: I think it's something worse... : VOID STILES: A ''lot worse. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Why were you talking to him? : NATALIE: shrugging Because he started talking to me. He's from the health department. : LYDIA: skeptically Oh, really? That's what he said? : NATALIE: Yes, really. They're scheduling hearing tests with the students. : LYDIA: frowning Hearing tests? : LYDIA: He was talking about hearing? : NATALIE: sarcastically Yes-- hearing. I'm guessing we should sign you up. He gave me his card. : LYDIA: exasperatedly Mom, this is a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. : NATALIE: smirking I know. Still got it! : AIDEN: What the hell were you doing? Building a Terminator? : STILES: sarcastically Thank you for that... : SCOTT: Guys, this is a map. : ETHAN: Isn't that the cross-country trail? : SCOTT: That's the Tate car-- where Malia Tate's family died. : STILES: You mean, that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps... BEACON HILLS PRESERVE cross-country team has just arrived at the preserve, where Coach is blowing his whistle to indicate the start of practice. All of the team members start taking off at a run as quickly as they can as Coach urges them on. At the head of the group is Danny, who is clearly pushing himself as hard as he can go. However, after a few moments, Kira realizes to her surprise that she is able to run incredibly fast without much effort and is eventually able to take Danny's lead, much to his displeasure ARGENT APARTMENT : DEREK: Lose something? : ARGENT: Why are you breaking into my apartment? : DEREK: Why are you leaving emitters in my loft? : ARGENT: I have no idea why that would be in your loft. I spent the entirety of the last two days trying to find Stiles. : DEREK: Any luck? : ARGENT: ...No. : DEREK: Me, either. : DEREK: sighing Okay, we're both trying to find Stiles. Mind if I ask what you plan on doing if you find him? : ARGENT: Well, that depends on which Stiles I find. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : VOID STILES: Coach! : COACH: Stilinski! : COACH: Whoa... : VOID STILES: Coach, listen close-- ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: Broken. : ARGENT: This isn't mine. : DEREK: Careful... : DEREK: How much do you think that is? : ARGENT: One hundred fifty thousand. But, it doesn't make any sense... We never took the money. : DEREK: Who's money is it? : ARGENT: It belongs to a Yakuza named Katashi. He has a nickname. : RAFAEL: You mean, something like... : RAFAEL: Silverfinger? : ARGENT: Where did you get that? : RAFAEL: Off Katashi's dead body. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DANNY: What the hell are you doing??? : ETHAN: awkwardly Uh... I missed you... : KIRA: Oh, my God! : KIRA: Did you see how fast I was running? : SCOTT: panting I felt it. But we need to find the others... : KIRA: Why? : VOID STILES: Scott! : VOID STILES: Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop! : COACH: sarcastically Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on??? : VOID STILES: Hey, Coach-- : COACH: ...Oh, crap. DEREK'S LOFT : ALLISON: While it's smart to bring me with you, I still think the rest of this is totally insane. : LYDIA: I tried to find Stiles, and I led everyone into a mental institution! I call that a colossal failure. : ALLISON: Ahem. : LYDIA: Look, I just need to figure this out, and he's the only one offering help. : ALLISON: Peter doesn't offer help-- he offers a chance for you to be manipulated into giving him what he wants! : LYDIA: shrugging Fine. Let's see what he wants... : PETER: The Hunter and the Banshee... : PETER: Ladies, come in. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : COACH: screaming Get it out of me! Get it out of me! : VOID STILES: Coach-- : COACH: Get it out of me! : COACH: Oh, my God, I'm gonna die! Get it out of me! I'm gonna die! : VOID STILES: Coach, you're not gonna die-- : COACH: I'm gonna die! : AIDEN: It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach-- : COACH: Get that thing out of me! AHHHHHH! : AIDEN: Stay still, Coach. An ambulance is coming. : COACH: Get it out! I'm gonna die! :AIDEN: Get back! Get back! Give him some room! Get back! : AIDEN: I think he just passed out... : VOID STILES: faux-anxiously I could have killed him. I could have killed him, right? What if it was his head? Or his throat? : SCOTT: But it wasn't-- and he's going to be all right. : AIDEN: I think I just heard an ambulance coming... : VOID STILES: And my dad... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : ARGENT: So... I don't suppose you have any idea why Stiles would frame us for murder? : DEREK: scoffing I didn't think Stiles was smart enough to frame us for murder... : ARGENT: To be honest, I'm not entirely convinced that's why we're here. : DEREK: What do you mean? : ARGENT: McCall is going to come out here any minute and probably talk attorneys. Say you've agreed to allow mine to represent you. : DEREK: suspiciously Why should I trust your attorney? : ARGENT: exasperatedly Because I'm not calling my attorney yet-- I just want more time. : DEREK: To do what? : ARGENT: To figure out what we're really doing here. DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: She goes. : LYDIA: sarcastically The last time I was alone with you... I almost bled out on a lacrosse field. She stays. : PETER: exasperatedly Do you actually think I was trying to kill you when I bit you? You were my back-up plan, remember? : PETER: Not to mention, the Bite is what brought out your nascent abilities. You think power like that was going to come out on its own? : PETER: tongue I'm the spark that lit your fire, sweetheart. : ALLISON: 'You attacked her and nearly killed her! : PETER: shrugging Power doesn't come without a little pain and struggle... : LYDIA: I didn't ask for it. : PETER: But you're embracing it now, aren't you? : ALLISON: How about the fact that you brainwashed her and used her to bring yourself back to life? : PETER: So that I could be here today to help you master your abilities! Isn't it amazing how things come full circle? : ALLISON: He's insane. We're leaving. : PETER: You want the truth, Lydia? : PETER: It's not the scream that gives you power... All the scream does is help drown out the noise, allowing you to hear what you really need to. : PETER: I can help you focus your hearing. : ALLISON: But you want something in return. : PETER: sarcastically No, I'm dedicating my life to helping narcissistic teenage girls-- of course I want something in return. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ETHAN: Scott? You better look at this... : SCOTT: This is the same wrapping paper we used for Coach's birthday present. : ETHAN: Wasn't that William Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts, all wrapped up in a birthday present? :ETHAN: Where did it go off? : SCOTT: ...On a school bus. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KEN: Out of the way! Out of the way! : KEN: Get out of the way! Get out of the way! : KEN: Move! Everyone back! Get away from the bus! Get back now! : KEN: Come on, guys, let's go! Go, go, go! : KEN: Come on, move, guys! : JARED: They told me not to move... : KEN: Jared, right? : JARED: They told me not to move. They said, "Stay right where you are and don't move a muscle." : KEN: It's all right... : JARED: I didn't know what it was when I picked it up. I didn't know. : KEN: It's all right, Jared... I'm just going to take a look, all right? DEREK'S LOFT : ALLISON: These are the claws of Derek's mother? : PETER: My sister, Talia. Before she died, she stole a memory from me. It's something only a very powerful Alpha can do. That memory is locked inside those claws. : LYDIA: Why would your sister want to steal a memory from you? : PETER: irritably Well, if I remembered the memory, I might be able to tell you. : LYDIA: sighing So, what am I supposed to do? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: Get him out of here! Back those kids up! Move! : STILINSKI: We wait for the bomb squad. : PARRISH: I'm a certified HDT-- two years in the Army. I can at least find out if this thing's real. DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: Focus. : LYDIA: I am focusing! : PETER: You're not! I can see the wheels spinning behind your eyes. Your hearing is attuned to a level of the universe no one else can hear-- but only if you're listening. : LYDIA: I'm trying! : PETER: Try harder! : PETER: Your aunt had one of those... : PETER: Auntie Kate? : LYDIA: Stop it. Both of you. : PETER: smugly Didn't do her much good as I ripped her throat out, did it? : ALLISON: She didn't shove it up your-- : LYDIA: screaming STOP IT! : PETER: Lydia? : PETER: Lydia, did you hear something? : PETER: What is it? What are they saying? : PETER: Is it the memory? : PETER: What did Talia take from me? : PETER: Tell me what she knew! : LYDIA: ...You're not just an uncle. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : DEREK: I could easily get out of these, you know... : ARGENT: So could I. But, I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law. : DEREK: irritably Well, I'm not interested in being a victim to a seventeen-year-old possessed by a psychotic Fox. : ARGENT: Just give me a few more minutes. : ARGENT: Derek! : DEREK: sighing Okay, fine. If something happens, don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOSHIKO: Close the door. : NOSHIKO: You hid them in a book? Couldn't you find something more secure? : KEN: How many high school students do you know who would willingly open a book? : KEN: You still haven't talked to Kira, have you? : NOSHIKO: Barely a word since the hospital... : KEN: You need to tell her-- especially about this. : KEN: You've already sacrificed five. Three of the Oni are gone. How many more tails are you willing to sacrifice? : NOSHIKO: If I have to? All of them. : NOSHIKO: These Oni will be stronger. Much stronger. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : PARRISH: Jared, it will be very helpful if you could resist throwing up on the potential explosive device. Hey, can you do that for me? : JARED: weakly I think so... : JARED: You look really... : PARRISH: Handsome? : PARRISH: Thank you. For a second there, I thought you were going to say I look really young, and I was gonna have to launch into my explanation about how I'm actually twenty-four, and that anyone can look young if they eat right and exercise. Although, it's probably just good genes anyway, right? : PARRISH: Huh... : PARRISH: radio It's not a bomb sir, but there is something in the box... FLASHBACK-- BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION, EARLIER THAT DAY : PARRISH: It's just printer cartridges and stuff, batteries for the next blackout... Not a bad idea, considering the number of electrical problems in this town. END FLASHBACK : STILINSKI: My God... : STILINSKI: There's a bomb, but not here... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : ARGENT: What's happening? : ARGENT: What's happening? : DEREK: GET DOWN! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / BEACON HILLS PRESERVE and Ken are standing in front of the row of windows in Ken's classroom at BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, watching as the sun goes down. As soon as darkness falls, the scene cuts to the Nemeton in the BEACON HILLS PRESERVE, where another swarm of fireflies have flown out of the cracks in the Nemeton's stump. One of the fireflies shines with a blue-green sheen that is the same color as the energy released from Noshiko's Kitsune tails, indicating the two new Oni are about to be reborn BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: radio Get me an ambulance here at the sheriff's station. We've got an explosion. We've got multiple officers down. Multiple officers down! We need an ambulance ASAP, on the double. : VOID STILES: Scott? Scott? : ARGENT: Derek... Derek... : DEREK: I'm okay... : ARGENT: You saved my life. : VOID STILES: Can you do something? Take his pain? Anything to make it easier? : STILINSKI: Go, go, go... : KIRA: The Oni-- they're coming. : SCOTT: Stiles, we gotta get you out of here. DEREK'S LOFT : LYDIA: I said I don't know. I don't know its name, if it's a boy, or a girl, or if it's some mutated wolf baby. : PETER: You're lying. : PETER: Tell me what you know! Tell me! Tell-- : ALLISON: Now we're leaving... : PETER: shouting LYDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ON THE ROAD : KIRA: It's an animal clinic? : SCOTT: Yeah. The place is lined with mountain ash, just like my house. It will buy us some time. : VOID STILES: But they can get through it? : SCOTT: Eventually... : VOID STILES: Nobody's got any better ideas? : VOID STILES: Okay, sure. Animal clinic. DEREK'S LOFT : ALLISON: I got mine. Did you find yours? : LYDIA: Yeah. : ALLISON: Peter and Malia? : LYDIA: Father and daughter... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: Stiles! Get inside! : SCOTT: RAWR! : VOID STILES: Hey, Kira! Get inside! Kira! : VOID STILES: All right, come on! Get him inside! Get him inside! : VOID STILES: You okay? : SCOTT: Please, don't... : SCOTT: Stop. : VOID STILES: It's okay. : VOID STILES: Does it hurt? : VOID STILES: Hey, look at me. : VOID STILES: You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a Nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife, and pain. This morning, you took it from Isaac, then you took it from Coach, and then from a dying deputy. All that pain... You took it all. : VOID STILES: ...Now, give it to me. : VOID STILES: chuckling You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a Fox. Mmm-mmm. Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters. They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone. : DEATON: Not everyone. : SCOTT: What was that? Was that a cure? Is he okay? : DEATON: The Fox is poisoned... But, it's not dead. Not yet. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts